


A Toast

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, megatron being a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron invites Soundwave back to his room for a little midnight energon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

“Soundwave,” Megatron rumbled, stepping up behind the spy. Soundwave ignored his master for the moment, engrossed in his task of decoding the Iacon database.

“You have performed beyond adequately. I propose that you deserve a reward.” Megatron stepped closer to his counterpart, close enough to lay a servo upon his shoulder. Soundwave stiffened in response, pausing briefly in his task in order to glance at his lord.

Megatron chuckled. “Come, Soundwave.”

Soundwave turned to follow his lord, Megatron leading the way through the intricate corridors of the Nemesis. They didn’t pass many as they journeyed; a few Vehicons on their way out for patrol being the few life-forms still awake. An expected occurrence, as it was quite late into the night cycle.

Soundwave was more than a little curious about what his leader had planned for him and the longer they walked, the more inquisitive Soundwave became. As an information mech, and a spy by proxy, it was built into his very nature to always want to know about the world around him.

They stopped before a large door and Soundwave was quick to realize that it was the entrance to Megatron’s private quarters. He glanced up at the other mech and Megatron smirked.

“I thought you would enjoy joining me for a small drink,” he said, punching in his door code, gesturing for Soundwave’s entrance as the door slid open.

The spy stepped inside, glancing around the chambers. They were rather plain looking, with dark silver walls and a large Decepticon insignia along the wall opposite the door. Along the right wall was a large desk, with a simple communications terminal and a large pile of datapads upon it. The center of the room was dominated by a decently-sized berth.

Soundwave filed the information in his processor for further observations at a later point.

Megatron stepped in beside Soundwave, brushing shoulders with the other mech as he passed. Soundwave bristled at the contact and Megatron chuckled at Soundwave’s reaction. He moved further into the room, stopping at the desk. He opened a compartment by the side of the desk, revealing an impressive collection of high-grade. The warlord grabbed two of them, striding up to Soundwave to present him with his cube.

“A toast, perhaps. To an excellent job.” Megatron held up the cube, expectantly. Soundwave obediantly clinked his cube against his master’s own, quickly slurping down a large gulp through a siphon on his mask when the act was over.

The substance left a pleasant tingle in his tanks and left his body buzzing. Another few gulps left his processors pleasantly fuzzy, and he found that he didn’t quite mind when Megatron gently grabbed his elbow in order to herd him over to the berth.

“Easy now, old friend,” Megatron chuckled, taking the cube out of Soundwave’s servo. “No need to get over-charged so quickly. The night is still young.” The warlord laughed, knocking back a large portion of his own cube before sidling up next to the other on the berth. They were rather close and, had he been more sober, Soundwave might have been more uncomfortable with the proximity, but, for now, Soundwave found that he didn’t quite mind.

An awkward silence fell upon them, until Megatron took it upon himself to speak.

“Soundwave, you are my most loyal and competent soldier,” Megatron started, daring to lay a servo on top of Soundwave’s thigh. The spindly mech glanced down at the Gladiator’s servo, but made no move to remove it and didn’t bother to voice his discomfort. “You have an excellent track record for completing your tasks and for that, I thank you graciously. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Megatron took another large gulp of his cube, setting it aside on the floor as he began caressing Soundwave’s thigh. The spy jumped slightly, reaching out for his cube that was still being held within the tyrant’s servos. He downed it in one fluid motion, his discomfort ebbing away as the high-grade made its way into his systems.

“And this shall be your reward.” Megatron leaned down to nuzzle at Soundwave’s neck cables, nipping at them affectionately. Soundwave jolted in surprise, not fully expecting his lord’s sudden interest. “That is, if you’ll have me.”

Soundwave reared back, staring into his lord’s face, looking for any malcontent. He was clearly on his way to being completely over-charged, and perhaps part of his decision had been influenced by the substance, but Soundwave found himself nodding in consent.

Besides, he could never deny his lord anything.


End file.
